


Who Thought Saving The World Would Be Such A Pain In The Ass?

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AC 3 Ending AU: </p><p>Desmond Miles has three options to save the world:<br/>a) he dies<br/>b) he gets fisted<br/>or<br/>c) he does the fisting</p><p>What happens next may surprise you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Thought Saving The World Would Be Such A Pain In The Ass?

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAH I kind of want to delete myself. this was a 'prompt' I got off a post of my favorite nsfw shitposter @tacobelligerent on tumblr dot com. this was meant to be a crackfic and look what happened.
> 
> (i dont know how to link a post so :((( )
> 
> my deepest apologies to everyone who reads this. I still cannot believe I wrote this. I couldn't make myself reread it, so it's probably trash on top of being trash.

“What?!” Desmond splutters.

Shaun, Rebecca and Bill all repeat that sentiment, staring in horror at the figure of Juno. 

“Did you not hear me? Either you must sacrifice yourself or allow one of your male companions to fist your anal cavity. Or you can fist one of their cavities.”

Desmond turns to look at Shaun, knowing it has to be him. He's not even going to LOOK at his dad, ever again. He's starting to panic, his breathing picking up.

Shaun looks scared too, but then he's pulling Desmond close, stroking gentle fingers down his cheek, trying to stop the shaking. He doesn't want this either, but he's not going to let Desmond die. He curses the deity in front of them silently.

“You must decide. You do not have much time remaining.”

“Shaun, Desmond decide.” Bill growls it out angrily.

Desmond meets Shaun's eyes for a second. “I can't ask you to-” He cuts himself off, cheeks flushed. “I'll do it. I mean, you can fist me.”

Shaun can't help the sigh of relief that escapes him, though immediately he regrets it.

Desmond's shaking increases at Shaun's sigh.

“Desmond.” Shaun pets his cheek, not knowing what to say. He turns to look at Rebecca, his cheeks burning. “Ehm, can I borrow your lotion, Rebecca?”

“O-of course.” She hurries to get it out of her backpack, handing it to Shaun without making eye contact. “I'm not- I'm going to uhhh, walk over there.” She walks away, pulling out her ipod. She can't listen to this.

Bill does the same, but has no music to get lost in.

Shaun turns back to Desmond, pulling him into a soft kiss. “I promise to be gentle.”

Desmond goes without a fight, letting out a startled little sound at the kiss. “Thank you.”

Shaun just nods softly, starting to undo Desmond's jeans, fingers lightly brushing over Desmond's bare skin.

Desmond shivers, helping push his jeans and his boxers down in one quick go.

Shaun lets out a startled gasp, not having expected Desmond to strip so quickly.

“We don't have a lot of time, Shaun.” Desmond is a little calmer. Calmer until Shaun starts to guide him down to lay flat against the cold stone floor of the temple. And then Shaun's kneeling between his legs.

“It'll be okay, Desmond.” Shaun runs his hands over Desmond's thighs, forcing his voice steady. “I promise.”

“You must hurry.” Juno reminds the two men, sounding almost bored.

Desmond nods, pretending he didn't hear Juno's words. “Please just start it.”

And then Shaun is slicking up his fingers, pressing two against Desmond's hole. “Please tell me if I go too fast.” He gently starts to ease them inside, watching the other's face.

Desmond's eyes go wide but he remains quiet. First two, then three, then four fingers, he takes without complaint, due to Shaun's generosity with the lotion, and his slow gentleness.

Shaun's mumbling sweet nothings, eyes on his fingers rocking in and out of Desmond's ass. He shouldn't be hard but he is, breath catching at the little tremor that works through Desmond at the brush of Shaun's fingers against his sweet spot.

And then Shaun's pulling them out to add more lube, working in his thumb.

Desmond comes out of the almost daze he was in to whimper at the feeling, ass clenching around Shaun's fingers.

“Shhh, Des, we're almost there. You're doing so good.”

Bill groans from across the room, clapping his hands over his ears.

Desmond flinches as he remembers his dad can hear everything, and he tenses.

Shaun stops, his free hand moving to gently caress Desmond's cheek, trying to distract him from his distress. “You're doing so good, handling it so well, Des.” It sounds enough like dirty talk, once Shaun thinks about it, to freak him out, but he manages to suppress his reaction.

Desmond relaxes just enough at the praise that Shaun can begin to rock his fingers in and out again. The blond makes sure to rub his fingers against the other assassin's prostate, trying to make this experience at least a little pleasurable. It works and Desmond starts to moan, biting into his own hand to stifle the sounds.

Finally it's time. To truly fist Desmond.

Shaun removes his hand to add more lotion, spreading it up his arm. And then he's pushing his hand back in, tucking his thumb against his palm as he pushes in. Unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth, he whispers to the man beneath him. “Touch yourself. It'll make this easier.”

Desmond does, slowly stroking himself, keeping his eyes screwed shut.

Shaun keeps pushing in, gently twisting his hand, unable to look away as it disappears into Desmond's ass.

Desmond lets out a whimper that doesn't sound exactly pained as Shaun's fingers rub against his sweet spot again. His eyes flutter open and he meets Shaun's eyes for the first time since they started this. “Come on, Shaun, please.”

Shaun pushes deeper, and then finally, _finally!_ His fist is wrist deep in Desmond's ass. 

A loud gasp escapes Desmond  at the feeling  and he looks away, suddenly shy. He shouldn't be enjoying this at all, but he is. 

“You must move your arm.” Juno whispers it, staring raptly at the scene in front of her.

“Shut up.” Shaun growls under his breath, but he begins to lightly pump, making sure to press against Desmond's prostate.

Desmond moans softly, biting back down on his hand to quiet himself. “Shaun...”

Shaun pumps faster and Desmond strokes himself in time, eyes closing again.

Shaun doesn't know how long he fists Desmond's ass before Juno speaks again. “You may stop. You have saved the world.” 

Desmond begs him to keep going,  almost desperately, and Shaun doesn't stop until Desmond comes.

The blond assassin  removes himself as gently as he can, as Desmond comes down from his orgasm.

A few minutes later, Desmond  fumbles his clothes back on and gets back on his feet, not once looking at any of his fellow assassins. “I need a fucking shower. A real one.” He walks on ahead of the others,  almost angry.

 

~~

 

Later that night, Shaun knocks on Desmond's door.

“What?” Desmond demands.

“Can I come in?” It's a timid whisper.

“No! Go away, Shaun!” It's shouted angrily.

“Did I- Did I hurt you, Desmond?” There's real fear in Shaun's voice, but Desmond refuses to hear it.

“No, just fuck off! I want to sleep!”


End file.
